Thud
by KitCatty
Summary: Janto, Jack knows how to keep Ianto on his toes...


**A/N I was reading one of those snowball fight fics when one of the onomatopoeias gave me an idea. It's only a quick thing, written in about half and hour and I don't like the ending that much but, meh. See what you think. And as always, Beta'd by Miss Whoniverse, who is awesome beyond all measure.**

Ianto breathed in deeply; the fresh December air swirling around him as he passed by the water tower.

He was trying to enjoy his time above ground while he had it - he had been up to his eyeballs in paperwork all day and was bound to have more in the morning, even if tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Not to mention that he had more than his own work to do; Jack pleaded and whined and begged until it seemed easier for Ianto to just do it than put up with Jack's puppy eyes.

He started to dig around in his pocket for his car keys. He did feel a bit guilty for turning down Jack's offer of a 'sleepover'; he hated seeing Jack with his 'kicked puppy' expression and all but he knew that if he stayed he had no hope of being awake enough to any paperwork.

He found his keys and pulled them out, and started flicking through them - _house, filing cabinet 16, Jack's office, filing cabinet 23, secre-_

**[THUD]**

A large black form dropped from above and landed heavily in the snow just in front of Ianto, splattering his legs with dark blood. He stumbled back in shock and, tripping over his own feet, landed butt-first in the snow.

His heart pounded; he took several deep breaths, calming himself, before he leaned forward to check what had almost dropped on him.

_No... _he thought,_ it can't be…_

He rolled the body over.

It was.

"Jack?"

As if on cue, said man gasped back into life, eyes darting wildly until they spotted Ianto. He slid his trademark grin into place, teeth moving back into place just in time.

"Hey," he said smoothly as he sat up, "just wanted to say goodbye for the night."

"What the bloody hell were you _thinking_? You could have killed me!" Ianto cried, and then he stared down at his pants and pointed. "And look! You got blood on my favourite suit pants." 

Jack has the grace to look sorry and mumbled something under his breath, blushing slightly.

"What was that?" Ianto frowned, impatient.

"I said; I wanted to catch you before you left so I could give you this."

Jack grabbed a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Ianto. "I felt bad about breaking the other one while we had-... while we were 'moving a desk' so…" he trailed off as Ianto opened the box.

"Jack…" Ianto started, unsure of what to say as his finger travelled over the finely engraved stopwatch. "Is it…?"

"Pure silver, finest parts you can find this side of the equator."

Jack grinned softly at the look of shock on Ianto's face - then Ianto's expression morphed into something else Jack couldn't place.

"... and you decided that it would be a good idea to jump off the side of a building with it in your pocket?" Ianto asked pointedly.

"Well..." Jack wracked his brain for a good reason. "It seemed like a better idea than dropping it on you?"

Ianto stared at him, not amused. After a tense silence Ianto spoke.

"I think this stopwatch will have maiden voyage with a party of one." With that he stood up, grabbed his keys and strode off towards his car.

"Ianto, come on!" Jack stood up, following. "I'm sorry?"

Ianto stuck his fingers in his ears. "La-la-la, I can't hear you!"

"Oh come on Ianto, please? I'll do anything!"

Ianto unlocked his car and paused.

"Anything?"

Jack knew he was going to regret it but he nodded,

"Anything."

A small grin appeared on Ianto's face.

"Jump in," he instructed Jack, who complied, worried that Ianto would change his mind. When Ianto slid into the car Jack had a suggestive leer on his face.

"Will I enjoy this 'anything'?" Jack asked as he slid a hand up Ianto's thigh.

"No, but I will," replied Ianto slyly. His grin grew at Jack's confused expression. "I'm going to be sleeping in tomorrow; do you know what you're going to be doing?"

Jack mutely shook his head.

"Paperwork, no complaints."

"But Ian-…"

"Ah! Stopwatch."

"Bastard," Jack grumbled before sitting back into seat.

Ianto grinned at Jack one more time before pulling away from the curb.


End file.
